Screams in the Night
by Ilovetoread09
Summary: Beckett chose Demming over Castle, but regrets it. Demming has turned abusive towards Kate. When a new case comes up, will Kate be forced to reveal her secret? OOC, AU.
1. Chapter 1

Kate Beckett was sitting in her office late at night, trying to do the one thing she had been good at during the past few months, _avoiding_. Yes, she had become very good at avoiding a certain person and it was not Castle. She turned to look at the clock near her desk, which currently read 8:00. She frowned.

_I better leave before Tom gets home. _She thought.

Kate recalled that two months ago, she had moved in with Tom Demming after they had been dating for a while. Unfortunately, it had gone downhill from there. Kate shook her head, trying to rid herself of the memory. She got up and stretched, wincing when she moved her chest, reminding her why she needed to get home.

_I better hurry up, otherwise it will be another night of bruises for me. _Kate thought grimly.

She walked out of her office and down the hall. When she neared the elevator, she saw Castle standing there.

"Going home Beckett?" he asked in his usual merry tone. Surprisingly, Castle had been fine with Kate dating Tom. "_Whatever makes you happy"_ Castle had told her, although she could see the pain in his eyes when he said it.

"Yes, just going to start dinner for Tom and me." Kate said. Just then, the elevator door opened.

"So, got any big plans?' Castle asked.

"No, just staying home" she said. _And trying to not get beaten again._ Kate thought to herself.

"Well, goodnight." Castle said, patting Beckett on the back. She winced slightly, hoping he had not seen it. Luckily he didn't. After getting off the elevator, Kate walked to her car and drove home. She ran to her apartment, praying that Tom wasn't home yet. Unfortunately, her prayers were not answered. Tom was sitting at the kitchen table with a cold expression on his face.

"You're late." He said coldly.

"Sorry, I got held up at work." She replied.

Tom snorted. "Yeah right, you just have been avoiding me, haven't you Kate?" he asked menacingly. He had advanced toward her and was currently towering over her.

"No." She lied.

Tom grabbed her neck. "Don't lie to me bitch, you have been avoiding me." He said while shaking whimpered. She hated the feeling of being helpless. She was able to put up a strong front at work, but here Kate could not defend herself.

"Give me your gun" he snapped. Kate shook her head fiercely, even though it would not do any good to argue. Tom hit her, causing Kate to fall backwards and hit her head on the kitchen table. He took the gun from her holster.

"See what happens when you don't obey." Tom sneered. Beckett tried to get up, but Tom pushed her back down. His shoe came into contact with her chest several times, each kick more painful than the last. "Now get up and cook dinner, I'm starving" Tom said and left the kitchen.

**AN: Sorry its short, this is my first time writing a story for a TV show. Hopefully, the chapters will get longer. Reviews are always welcome.**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: I see I have some reviews for this story already. Thanks. Also, in this chapter you will see that Kate defiantly does not take the abuse lying down.**

Kate let the cool water from the shower run down her body. The water felt soothing against the bruises on her body. It was after nine-thirty and Tom was in the living room watching some sports game. This was one of the few times, besides work, where Tom did not bother her. As Kate stood there in the shower, she recalled all the things she had done to stop Tom or get away from him.

The first attempt was a week after Tom had shown his true colors. It had only been a slap in the face then, but the abuse had started to escalate. Finally, after Tom had tried to beat her, Kate had drawn her gun out of her holster and pointed it at him. She shot him in the arm and the chest, but unfortunately the injuries were not fatal. Tom forced Kate to take him to the hospital and afterwards took her gun away from her. Since then, he had been taking the gun away after she got home from work and locked it away in a drawer, which he had the key to.

The second attempt had been when Tom was not home. Kate had packed up her things, planning to leave him that day. She planned to live in a hotel for a while before finding an apartment. Unfortunately, Tom had the car for the day, so Kate had to walk. She had just gotten outside the apartment complex, when she spotted Tom's car. Kate had tried to move quickly, hoping Tom would not see her. She was down the block when Tom caught sight of her. Kate started to run, but Tom caught up to her. He dragged her back to the apartment and Kate tried to defend herself from Tom's fists, but it was of no use. She went to bed that night with aching ribs and legs.

Tom never hit her above her chest. Otherwise, if he did, Kate's colleagues would notice and question her about it. Kate knew that if Ryan and Esposito asked her, she could make up something that was credible enough for them to believe her. Castle, Kate knew, would be more persistent on wanting answers.

Kate got out of the shower and climbed into bed. Tom was already in bed, waiting for her.

_Please not tonight_ Kate thought.

"Katie." He said in what was supposed to a seductive tone.

Kate grimaced, she hating being called Katie.

Tom took her hand and pulled her into bed. He started to kiss her neck and his hand was moving toward her breast.

"Tom, not tonight, I'm too tired." Kate lied.

"Well, I'm wide awake." He snapped. He proceeded to strip her clothes off. Kate retreated inside herself to keep from showing any emotions.

The next day, Kate woke up with an aching body. Tom had been really rough, almost using her as a punching bag. Kate got up and made coffee and a quick breakfast. Since there was only one car, Kate and Tom rode to the precinct together. They arrived at the precinct at little before nine. Tom took out Kate's gun and handed it to her. They got out of the car and walked into the building. Tom pecked Kate on the cheek, just for show.

Kate walked into the Homicide area and sat down at her desk. Ryan and Esposito walked in.

"Morning Beckett." They said in unison.

'Morning you two." Kate said.

"Boss says that there a crime scene down on Broadway we need to check out." Esposito said.

"Alright then lets go."

A few minutes later they arrived at the crime scene. From just a glance, all three could tell the murder was brutal. Lanie was already there, examining the body.

"So, what have got?" Kate asked Lanie.

"Female, age 28, a knife wound in the back, and several cuts along the abdomen."

"What's the time of death?" Ryan asked.

"Between 9:00. and 10:00 P.M last night" Lanie replied.

"Anything stolen?' Esposito asked.

"The whole entire wallet is cleaned out, with the exception of a drivers license and from the markings on the neck and wrist, it looks like some jewelry was stolen too, there' was also a digital camera in the coat pocket." Lanie finished.

"I better call Castle" Kate said. She was now panicking inside, since there was robbery, Tom would have to get involved.

Kate dialed Castle's number. After a few rings, he picked up.

"Morning Beckett.' He said cheerfully.

Kate's lips twitched at his enthusiasm. "Morning, I'm down at a crime scene on Broadway." She said.

"Be right right there." He responded. A few minutes later, Castle's car pulled up. Kate filled him in on the details so far.

" So, she got stabbed in the back, literally." Castle said. Kate shook her head.

"What's the name on the driver's license?' Kate asked Lanie.

"It says Jane Neil. Lives a few blocks from here." Lanie responded.

"Thanks." Kate said.

Everyone drove back to the precinct. When they entered the office, Tom was already waiting for them. "I got a call about your case, looks like you'll need my help." He said.

"Yes, the victim's money, credit cards, and jewelry were stolen." Kate said.

"So, was it a robbery gone wrong?' asked Castle.

'No, the way the victim was murdered was too brutal to be some robbery attempt." Kate responded. Just as she finished the sentence, Ryan and Esposito walked in with a small stack of photos.

"We looked through some of the photos on the camera and found some pictures you might want to look at." Esposito said.

Kate took the pictures and carefully went through them. "So, what am I looking at? I just see our victim with a bunch of friends." She said.

"Look at what she's wearing." Ryan said. That's when Kate saw it, a very expensive and beautiful looking diamond necklace. Castle peered over Kate's shoulder to look.

"Wow, that must be worth at least $50,000" Castle said.

"Why is she wearing it? Her outfit does not suggest she's going somewhere special or anything." Kate said.

"Maybe she did not want to lose it?" Castle suggested.

Demming finally spoke, "No, if she did not want to lose it, it would be locked in a safe, not around her neck to wear everyday." He said frowning.

While Demming was saying this, Castle got a closer look at the picture.

"Hey, I know her!" Castle exclaimed, pointing to a petite bone haired- blue eyed girl in the picture.

"What's her name?" Kate asked.

"Diane Nash, she works part time at a high end boutique on the west side of town, she also organizes parties for various CEOs and other events. She organized one of my book signings." Castle explained.

"What's the name of the boutique?" Kate asked.

"Petite Boutique., it's very classy." Castle said.

"Ok then, lets go." Kate said.

"I'll go with you guys, you can ride with me Kate." Demming said.

Castle did not miss the fact that Kate hesitated." Um, okay,sure." She said.

They got into there cars and drove to question their first suspect.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: For those who just started reading, some of the characters are OOC in this story. Also, please refrain from making rude comments about this story. Criticism is good, but just bashing is plain rude. Thank you. Now on with the story.**

Kate and Demming drove to their destination in an uncomfortable silence. Kate was relieved when they arrived at the front of the store. A few moments later, Castle pulled up in back of them. When they entered the store, the petite blonde at the counter looked up to greet them.

"Hey Rick," she said with a huge smile on her face." Long time, no see."

"Hello to you too Diane, this is Detective Kate Beckett and Detective Tom Demming." Castle said.

"What can I do for you detectives?" she asked.

"Jane Neil's body was found this morning, we need to know where you were last night between 10 and 11." Kate said.

Diane frowned. "She's dead? But I just saw her last night, before she left to go home."

"What time was that?" Castle asked."

"A little before ten o'clock, we had just left the restaurant where we ate. Everyone went their separate ways after we exited the restaurant." Diane replied.

"So, you don't know where she went after that?' Demming asked.

Diane shook her head,, "No, I assumed she had gone home, she hates walking around the city alone at night."

"Then why didn't you walk her home?" Castle asked.

"My home is blocks away from hers, not exactly an ideal situation." Diane replied.

"Do you know of any enemies Jane had?" Beckett asked.

"No, none that I can think of, she was a very nice girl, although.." Diane trailed off.

"Although what?" Demming asked impatiently.

"About a month ago, Jane came to my apartment crying, telling me that her boyfriend had hit herand that apparently it wasn't the first time." Diane stated.

"So he was abusive?" Castle asked with an arched eyebrow.

"Yes, Jane had enough after he had tried to cut her with a knife."

Kate's stomach turned at Diane's response. In her peripheral vision, Kate could see Tom with a menacing smirk on his face. Kate was afraid she would throw up right there. She quickly composed herself and continued with the questioning.

"What was his name?"

"Nick Wilson, but don't be surprised if you find he has a clean record." Diane responded.

"Why?" Demming asked.

"He owns a large business, so he's able to bribe cops to give him a clean record."

"When did you see him last?' Kate asked.

"A few weeks ago, I went with Jane to get a restraining order against him, apparently Nick had been following her around after she left him."

"What's the name of the business?" Castle asked.

"I think it was called Wilson and Stack."

"Do you know why Jane would be wearing a diamond necklace on her?' Kate asked.

"The necklace was something Jane's mother gave her a few years ago, she passed away a year ago, so Jane wears the necklace in remembrance."

"Ok, thank you for your time and call us if you have anymore information." Kate said, giving Diane a card.

Once the trio left the store, Kate said she would ride with Castle. Before getting into the car, Demming grabbed her by the arm and said:

"Donn't get any ideas." And with that, let Kate go.

The two cars pulled away and drove back to the precinct.

**AN: Sorry for the long delay. I've been stuck with writer's block and finals. I'm not very good at writing questioning scenes. Anyway, this chapter was more of a filler, the good stuff will come later.**


	4. Chapter 4

AN: OK, so after the tremedulously long wait, I finally got this chapter out. I had to do a lot of editing with chapter, since nothing came out right. The murder case an this story is almost over, maybe about 3 or 4 more chapters to go. Anyway, enjoy.

Richard Castle watched from Kate and Demming from his car. He glared as Demming said something to Kate and let her go roughly. Kate got in the car, slamming the door on the way. Castle hadn't been able to ask what was going on between her and Demming. Everytime he tried, Demming would show up. Castle knew there was something wrong. Kate's changes in behavior had worried him. The flinches when he would try to touch her, and the slight winces she did when she thought no one was looking. Castle had talked to Ryan and Esposito and they agreed with him.

"So how are you and Demming?" Castle asked.

"Fine." She answered, not looking at him.

"Is there something wrong?" Castle asked.

"No of course not, why?" Kate asked, sounding annoyed.

"You looked upset that's all, I was just asking if you were okay." Castle sighed

"I'm fine" she muttered

"Kate, you know you can tell me anything right?"

Kate bit her lip "I know." She whispered. Castle could have sworn her voice cracked. He frowned. This wasn't the Kate he knew. The one who would put him in his place for inappropriate comments or sometimes tease him. No, the woman sitting next to him wasn't her, just in Kate's body.

For the rest of the car ride, Castle and Beckett talked about the case, their suspicions and observations. When they arrived at the precinct, Kate told Ryan and Esposito to look up Nick Wilson. Kate went straight to the murder board.

"So, Diane said she saw Jane a little before ten o'clock" Kate said, examining the timeline.

"That would place the time of death between at least 9:45 and 10:00." Castle said.

"So, it's possible the killer had been following her, and killed her at the best opportunity." Demming said.

"The killer had to be someone she knew." Castle said.

Just then, Ryan and Esposito came in to the room.

"Nick Wilson's profile is clean in terms of charges." Ryan said.

"There are several reports against him for assault and one for rape, though." Esposito said.

" Also, two women asked for a restraining order against him, one of the women being our vic." Ryan finished.

"Were the orders granted?" Kate asked.

Ryan shook his head. "No, both women suddenly dropped the order."

"With no restraining order, Nick would have a perfect opportunity to go after one of the women, without anyone watching his every move." Castle said.

"Can the two of you pick him up and also, get the security footage from the camera near the crime scene?" Kate asked Ryan and Esposito.

The two nodded and headed off. Kate's phone rang. It was Lanie telling them to come downstairs to look at something. A few moments later the trio was downstairs and awaiting Lanie's discovery.

"I found two light fingerprints on the victim's neck." Lanie said.

"So, the killer tried to strangle her first and then stab her?" Kate said questioningly.

"Maybe the killer didn't plan everything out." Castle suggested.

Kate's phone rang. She hung up a few moments after answering it.

"That's was Ryan, Wilson's in the interrogation room as we speak."

The three went upstairs and to the interrogation room.

"I'll stay outside." Demming said.

As Castle and Beckett entered the interrogation room, they were greeted by the sight of a man who looked in his early twenty. His black hair was slicked back, which made his green of his eyes stand out.

'Hello Detectives." He said, a cocky smirk on his face.

"Mr. Wilson, do you know why you're here?" Beckett asked.

"Yes, something about a murder." Wilson said, frowning.

" Jane Neil's murder to be precise." Castle said.

"Ah, yes, Jane, one of my ex-girlfriends. So what do you need detectives? Fingerprints, DNA sample?"" Wilson mocked.

"So, it seems you've been through this before Mr. Wilson. Tell me, how many ex-girlfriends do you have?" Beckett asked.

Wilson shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know, about five or six." He said.

" All of whom have ordered restraining order against you as well as assault charges." Castle said.

"None of those charges or orders went through." Wilson snapped.

"Anyway, where were you last night between 9:30 and 10:00?" Kate asked.

"At home, I was doing an overseas business call." Wilson said.

Kate pursed her lips. "I bet if we look at the security footage from the camera near the crime scene, your face will be on there from last night."

"I assure you detective, that it won't be." Wilson said.

"You seem a little too sure of yourself Mr. Wilson. Your track record doesn't help you in the least." Castle said.

Wilson smirked. " The women I dated didn't like to be told what to do."

"So you beat them until they did." Kate retorted.

"No, I never physically harmed them, but I might have gotten rough on occasion." Wilson mused. "I enjoy women who have a more…submissive nature." He leered at Kate. "I'm sure there's a submissive side to you detective."

"I assure you, there's not." Kate snapped. _What a lie that is._ Kate thought.

There was a knock on the door from Ryan, signaling Castle and Beckett out into the hallway.

"Wilson was right, he's not on the security footage from last night, but there's something you guys need to check out."

The three went to the monitor watching the footage unfold. When the tape neared the end, something surprising was revealed.

"Who the heck is that?" Kate asked.

"That is our killer." Ryan said.

.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: So, I actually got the fifth chapter up in record time! Anyway, I apologize if there are any medical errors or something doesn't seem realistic medical wise in this chapter. I hope you enjoy and please leave a review!**

On the screen was a young man, about five foot three stabbing Jane, grabbing the diamond necklace and then running off.

"Whoever this is, wasn't very careful." Kate said.

" We also got an I.D on the finger print, belongs to a guy named Carlos Gomez." Ryan said, handing Kate the profile sheet.

"Go pick him up immediately." Kate said.

The two left, leaving Kate, Demming, and Castle alone.

"I wonder why the guy was so careless?" Castle wondered.

"I'm thinking the same thing." Kate said.

"Maybe he meant to be careless." Demming said.

"Why though?" Kate asked.

Demming shrugged. "To throw off suspicion maybe? He might not be the one behind the killing."

"Hmm." Kate said, her eyes narrowed at Demming.

A few moments later, Ryan and Esposito came in with the newest suspect. Castle and Kate entered the interrogation room.

"Mr. Gomez, do you know why you're here?" Kate asked.

"Yeah, for the murder of that girl." Gomez answered calmly.

"We caught you red-handed on security tape, stabbing the victim." Castle said.

"Ok, so maybe I did kill her." Gomez said.

"What happened Mr. Gomez, was it a robbery gone wrong?" Kate asked, slightly surprised the man was making this interrogation easy.

" No." Gomez said simply.

"Then what?" Castle asked.

"I'd rather not say." Gomez replied smirking.

"Mr. Gomez, you are looking at a life sentence, so you might want to start talking if you want that sentence shortened." Kate said, annoyed by the man's cavalier attitude.

"Even if I were to tell you, it wouldn't help you much."

" Just say it." Castle said.

"I was hired to kill her." Gomez said.

"By whom?" Kate pressed.

Gomez shrugged. "Just some guy. Apparently he had gone out with her for two weeks and there was some issues of abuse. She had threatened to bring it to court. So, he wanted her gone."

"Did you know his name and what he looked like?" Castle asked.

Gomez shook his head. "The guy didn't give me his name and he was wearing a sweatshirt with a hood."

"What did he tell you?"

"He told me to kill her, make it look sloppy, and also make it look a robbery."

"Why did he want to make it look like a robbery?" Kate asked.

Gomez shrugged again. "Something about how it would it work in his favor, he also told me to stick around, because he would have another job for me soon. So, are you going to arrest me now?" he asked. He seemed bored for some reason.

Kate stood up and so did Carlos. "Carlos Gomez, you're under arrest for the murder of Jane Neil." After Kate put the handcuffs on him, Ryan and Esposito came in and hauled Gomez away.

"So, now what?" Castle asked.

"Now we have to find the person who hired the killing." Kate said.

Castle glanced at his watch. "It's 9:00, I'm going to head home." He said.

"Same here, we'll wrap this case up tomorrow." Kate said.

Demming joined them a moment late ,and Kate could have sworn that there was a worried expression on his face, but it wasn't there long enough for her to tell.

As Kate and Demming rode home, Kate was mulling over what Gomez had said during the interrogation. One comment stood out from the rest.

_Something about how it would it work in his favor. _

Kate didn't understand how robbery would have been in the person's favor. Kate glanced at Tom for a fleeting second, and something dawned on her. About a week ago, Tom had been home later than her, which was unusual because he usually went home with Kate or beforehand. When he came home, she asked him where he had been, and he told her to just mind her own business. He then proceeded to hit her.

"Pull over" Kate said.

"Why?" Demming asked, an annoyed expression on his face.

"Just do it." Kate snapped.

"Hey, watch the tone the of voice" Demming hissed, while pulling over.

Once they pulled to a stop, Kate said,

"Get out of the car."

"Why should I?"

"Just get out." Kate snapped.

"No." Demming said.

Kate went for her gun and took it out of her holster. Demming shot his hand out and started to wrestle the gun away from Kate.

"You hired Gomez to kill Jane Neill, didn't you?" Kate was now under Demming, trying to shoot him.

Demmig smirked. "Yes, but it will be too late before anyone finds out about it." He said.

By now, Demming had the gun in his hand and Kate was on top of him, trying to pry his fingers from the gun. Demming had the gun pointed at Kate. Demming hand grabbed the arm Kate was using to pry the gun from him. Kate struggled to her arm and was slowly prying Demming's fingers opening, when he fired the gun. The bullet hit Kate in the chest, causing her to gasp in pain. Seeing his chance, Demming shot her again in the chest. Now, Kate was kneeling over.

Demming wrapped his free hand around her neck and started to strangle her. After a few seconds, Kate slipped into unconsciousness.

Castle was watching TV with Alexis when they both heard the squeal of tires, followed by a thud in the street below. They both looked at each other, surprised, seeing as how that wasn't the most common thing to hear at night in their neighborhood.

"Stay here, I'm going to go check it out." Castle instructed his daughter.

He headed downstairs and into the street. Castle was shocked by what he saw. On the sidewalk was a body, apparently a woman. As Castle got closer, he gasped.

"Kate!"he yelled, kneeling over the figure.

He checked her pulse, it was faint, but it was still there. Alexis had followed her father downstairs and after seeing the site, immediately called 911. A few moments later, the ambulance came.

"I want to ride with her." Castle said.

"Sir you can't—"the paramedic started.

"Please." Castle pleaded.

Seeing his anguished expression, the paramedic allowed him to go into the ambulance. While in the ambulance, the paramedics had hooked up Kate to an oxygen tank and she started to wake up.

"Castle." she wheezed out.

"Yes Kate?" he said while taking her hand in his.

"It was Demming." She said, before slipping back into unconsciousness.


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Ok, here's chapter six. This chapter is slow and I had some writer's block doing it. Also, if anyone is into Nancy Drew, please visit my forum. The link is on my profile.**

Richard Castle put his head in his hands. Kate had been rushed to the OR as soon as they entered the hospital, and he was told to wait outside. It had only been five minutes and Castle was scared as hell.

_I better call the team and her father. _He thought.

Finding a nearby payphone, Castle called Captain Montgomery first. He picked up on the second ring.

"Montgomery."

"Sir, it's Castle, Kate's in the hospital."

"What why!"

"She has shot twice and was almost killed." Castle said quietly.

"By whom?"

"She told me it was Demming."

"Are you sure?" Montgomery asked.

"Yes, I'm positive. She told me in the ambulance on the way up."

"Alright, I'll call Ryan and Esposito and I'll be up there in a bit."

After Montgomery hung up, Castle called Kaye's father. Unfortunately, Jim didn't answer the phone, so Castle left a message. A few minutes later, Montgomery showed up.

"Where is she?" he asked Castle.

"In surgery and will be for a while."

Motgomery nodded. "Ryan and Esposito are coming as we speak they should be here pretty soon."

No sooner had the words been spoken, both Ryan and Esposito came through the doorway to the waiting room.

"What's going on Captain?" Ryan asked.

"Yeah, we got a call saying it was about Beckett and that it was urgent." Esposito added.

"She's in surgery, apparently she was almost killed tonight."

An outraged look crossed both detectives' faces.

"By who?" they asked in unison.

"Demming." Castle muttered.

Now the two were absolutely furious.

"When I get my hands on that bastard, he's going to wish he never walked the earth." Esposito said.

"I'm with you bro, Demming needs to pay." Ryan said.

"Boys, we have to find Demming first." Montgomery said.

"I know he was in front of my apartment building, but I don't know anything beyond that." Castle said.

"Wait, why was he in front of your apartment?" Ryan asked.

Castle swallowed the lump forming in his throat. " He dumped Kate's body on the sidewalk right in front of the building. I found her just lying there, motionless." Castle murmured, a glassy look in his eyes. "Kate barely had a pulse, I was so relieved when she woke up in the ambulance."

"That's when she told you that it was Demming who had attacked her?" Montgomery asked. Castle just nodded.

A moment later, a doctor appeared.

"Anyone here for Kate Beckett?" the doctor asked.

Montgomery flashed his badge. "NYPD, she is also an officer of the law."

The doctor nodded. "She's still in surgery at the moment, but she is stable. She will be moved to the ICU when she gets out."

"What are her injuries?" Montgomery asked.

"Two gun shots to the chest, and her oxygen supply was momentarily stopped because of what seems to be strangulation. There also seems to be a majority bruises, old and new, all around her torso." The doctor finished.

"What the hell has she been through?" Ryan asked.

"A lot." Esposito muttered.

"The surgery will take at least one hour to an hour and a half more. We will notify you when we're done." The doctor finished, and then walked back to the OR.

"So, now what?" Ryan asked.

"We have to find out where Demming went and put him behind bars." Montgomery said.

"And maybe also, get a few swings in." Esposito muttered.

"Shoot, I forgot to call Lanie." said Castle.

"I'll go call her, I'm sure she'll be cursing up a storm." Esposito said before heading to the pay phone.

The three men stood there, unsure of how to proceed. Little did they know, it would be a long night.


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Ok, I finally finished this chapter. I have a feeling with this chapter some of you might want to kill me. Anyway, here you go.**

**Warning; This chapter contains a semi-graphic rape scene (well it's graphic to me).**

**Disclaimer : I do not own castle, ABC does.**

Tom Demming drove to outskirts of the city when the announcement from the radio came on.

" There has been an alert put out for a man named Tom Demming. He is 6 foot two with black hair and green eyes. He is wanted for accessory to murder and attempted murder of an officer. He is also being charged with possible abuse. If you have any tips or have seen him, please contact the police at 1-718-556-9000."

Demming shut off the radio and gritted his teeth. How could he have been so stupid? He was never this careless, until now. He remembered how it all started, the adrenaline that raced through his veins each time he started a new 'relationship'.

It had started with a former girlfriend named Rose. They had gotten into an argument about her mother staying with them. The next thing Demming knew, he had slapped her and….. he liked it! He found himself liking it even more every time he did it. Finally, Rose had taken off and he hadn't seen her since, not that he really cared. She wasn't the type of girl to go telling her friends that her boyfriend had abused her.

After his relationship with Rose, Demming's other relationships were fairly short, only lasting a few months. He loved the power and adrenaline he felt each time he beat the most recent girlfriend. If they tried to take off or speak about the abuse, he would kill them and bury their bodies. Each time, Demming would move to a new state and change his name. He couldn't even remember what his real name was anymore. Jane was the first girlfriend Demming raped, which gave him even more power. Jane had been slick and a lot quicker than he expected. The only choice he had was to hire a hit man, since too much time had passed for it to be a random killing.

Normally, Demming didn't stay in one state after knocking off a girlfriend, but he rather liked New York. As he drove further away from the city, Demming smiled to himself as he remembered how he had found out about Kate.

Demming had been browsing the local bookstore looking for a good read and possibly a new girlfriend, when he spotted a copy of _Heat Wave _sitting on a stand. He remembered reading in some tabloid paper about how Richard Castle had found a new inspiration for his new book series. Picking the book up, Demming flipped through the book and was struck by the dedication. _To the extraordinary KB and my friends at the 12__th__. _After reading further into the book, Demming decided to see if he could find the mysterious KB, whom he hoped was just like Nikki Heat. He knew it wouldn't be hard since the writer had given the location of where she worked.

After the looking up the address of the 12th precinct, Demming got the papers required to be a certified cop. It wasn't hard to find a person who could falsify documents like the ones Demming needed. He had made sure to pick something easy and sort of slow. It was his first day at the precinct when he had decided to go down to the gym. That was when he saw her. She was using punching one of the bags, punching it hard. It was moving so much that she was barely hitting it, so he offered to hold it for her. When she was done, he asked her what her name was. Demming was thrilled when she told him that her name was Kate Beckett. He then proceeded to do the normal routine of asking her out for coffee. She had accepted quickly and then everything went something. He helped her with one of her cases, which gave him the advantage of seeing how she ticked.

As the relationship progressed, Demming became very affectionate with Kate. He was open with romantic gestures and kisses. It was very obvious Kate enjoyed all of it. It hadn't taken Demming very long to realize that even though she didn't show it, Kate wanted to be loved.

Another thing that Demming realized early on in the relationship was Castle's obvious jealousy. The writer didn't exactly hide it though. Castle and Demming competed for Kate's affection for a while. The competition ended when Kate told Castle that she believed she was in love with Tom. Demming had overheard Kate tell Castle this and couldn't stop the smug grin that spread across his face when he heard Castle's disappointed tone and telling Kate to do whatever made her happy.

Demming wasted no time in asking Kate to move in with him. After she accepted, his attitude changed. He started hitting her, starting with small slaps across the face and quickly progressed into more brutal beatings. The first time he raped Kate had been after they came home from work. They hadn't had sex in weeks and he needed to satiate his needs. She was sitting on the couch reading a book when Demming walked decided that then would be a good time to tend to his needs. He towered over her form and she sighed.

"What do you want?" she asked bitingly.

One thing that Demming liked about Kate was that she was strong spirited, but she never seemed to learn when to use an appropriate tone with him.

"Let's have sex." he said simply, not wanting to beat around the bush.

"I am not going to have sex with you." She snapped, beginning to turn back to her book.

Demming leaned in a little closer to her and whispered in her ear,

"Too bad, I don't care." He smirked at her. He knew her gun was in the bedroom, leaving her to only struggle with arms and legs. He had prepared for that anyway, so he didn't really worry too much. Snatching the book from her hands, Demming started to climb on top of her, and as he predicted she started to struggle. She started punching him with her fists and flailing her legs. Wasting no time, Demming quickly took her hands and pinned them above her head. He had a bit of trouble moving due to Kate's flailing legs. With his free hand, Demming reached over to the end table next to the couch and opened the drawer. Taking out a roll of duct tape, he taped Kate's hands together above her head and then taped her ankles together, just enough to leave her legs open. He then proceeded to unbutton her blouse. And just as he was about to unclasp her bra, she spoke.

"Stop." She said in a commanding tone.

Unfazed by her tone, Demmming started to slide her pants down.

"Stop now otherwise I'll-" Demming cut her off.

"Otherwise you'll what?" Demming mocked her. "You can't move." He said smirking menacingly. Sliding her pants down more, Demming undid his belt and undid the button of his pants.

"Stop Now!" Kate exclaimed, thrashing a bit. The commanding tone was still there, but there was an edge of pleading to it.

Demming was getting irritated and wished Kate would be quiet. Taking a handkerchief from his pocket, he balled it up and told Kate to open up. She shook her head vigorously and clamped her lips together. Forcing her mouth open, Demming stuffed the cloth in her mouth and laid a piece of tape across her mouth.

"You know, you look much better like this." He whispered in her ear. It was true, Demming enjoyed the way Kate looked this way. He smiled menacingly and proceeded to violate her. After Demming was done, he untied Kate and whispered in her ear.

"Remember, tell anyone about this and you and whoever you tell is dead, and that includes Writer Boy."

Demming knew that usually did it. Kate would do anything to protect those she loved, especially the author. Needless to say, he didn't to tie her up after that.

Pulling the car over, Demming contemplated on what to do. Should he continue driving or turn around? After contemplating for a few moments, he decided to turn around. After all, it wouldn't hurt to see Kate one more time and he would be the last person she saw.


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: It's a miracle or it's the apocalypse, but I actually got this chapter in record time I believe. I know it's short, and it's a bit of a filler. It's defiantly a little more light-hearted than previous chapters. Also, I'm on winter break all next week, so who knows? I might actually get another chapter in. Anyway, here you go.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Castle, if I did, season three wouldn't have aired yet.**

Beep

_What was that sound?_

Beep

_The alarm clock? No, that couldn't be it._

Beep

Kate wanted the annoying noise to stop. Opening her eyes, she was greeted by white. White walls to be exact.

_Where am I?_ Kate thought to herself. She knew she was not in the bedroom her and Demming shared…

At the thought of Demming's name, images and memories filled Kate's head. Her confronting Demming about Jane Neil. Him shooting her and strangling her and then blackness. Waking up in the ambulance and telling Castle it was Demming who had tried to kill her.

Then it hit her. She had told Castle. She had admitted it was Demming who had hurt her. Hearing movement next to her, Kate turned her head to the side. Sitting in a chair next to her bed was Richard Castle. He was drumming his fingers on the armrest of the chair with one hand and raking his fingers through his hair with the other.

"Castle" she croaked out. Her voice sounded weak, probably due to the medication.

Rick's head shot up at the sound of her voice.

"Kate, you're awake!" he exclaimed rushing over to bed side.

"How long have I been out?" she asked.

"About a two and half hours, the surgery took one and half." He said and then his voice became quieter. "Do you remember what happened?"

Kate nodded. "Yes." She whispered.

A pained expression crossed Rick's face. "The doctor said you had a lot of bruises around your torso. What the hell did Demming do to you?" he asked.

"A lot of things" she murmured, sighing.

"Do you want to talk about it?' he asked softly.

Kate hesitated before saying "No, not right now, but definitely sometime soon."

Rick reached out his hand to take hers, but hesitated, looking at her to make sure it was okay. Her response was putting her hand into his and squeezing it lightly.

"I'll be here for you." He said.

"Thank you." She answered simply. They sat like that in companionable silence for several minutes. Kate smiled at Rick's touch, it felt nice and comforting.

Rick was the first one to break the silence.

"The Captain and Ryan and Esposito are at the precinct, currently trying to track Demming down."

"He couldn't have possibly gone too far, it hasn't been that long." Kate said.

Rick nodded and then said hesitantly "I called your father, he didn't pick though, so I'm not sure if he's on his way. I hope you're okay with that."

"It's fine, I call him once a week. I don't think he would be too pleased if I said 'Hey dad, guess what? I was hospitalized after almost getting killed by my ex-boyfriend.'" She snorted.

Rick smiled a sad smile. "Yeah, that definitely wouldn't be a good idea."

Kate glanced at the nearby clock; it read 1:30 A.M. "You should go home, Martha and Alexis are probably worrying about you."

Rick waved a dismissive hand saying "I already called them and told them where I was. I told them I would see both of them tomorrow."

"Wait, tomorrow?"

"Yes, I'm staying here tonight, be a guard dog of sorts."

"You don't need to do that, Rick, I'll be fine."

Surprise flickered across his face for a second and then quickly changed back.

"I know, but I want to."

Kate sighed, knowing that he would eventually get his way.

"Well then, congratulations, you have now been upgraded from lost puppy to guard dog." she snickered. "Enjoy your new position"

"Oh, I certainly will, Detective." he replied a smile forming on his face.

"Just don't watch me while I sleep, got it?"

"Scouts honor." Rick said, attempting to make the Boy Scout sign and failing.

Kate smiled a little. She and Castle's banter made everything seem normal. Who knew, maybe everything would get back to normal quickly. A yawn escaped Kate's mouth before she could stop it.

"Looks like someone is ready for bed." Rick said.

"I don't know why I'm so tired, must be the medication." Kate mumbled, feeling her eyelids grow heavy.

"You've had a long day." Rick said, pulling the covers up more.

"No staring." Kate said.

"Goodnight Kate" Rick said.

" 'night"

Right before she dozed off, she heard Rick chuckle and something warm and soft touch her forehead. She then let sleep consume her.


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: So, we're getting near the end here people. I have about two more chapters and then the epilogue. Anyway, here you go!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Castle, just the first two seasons on DVD.**

Rick sat down and took out his cell phone. He planned on staying up all night, in case Demming decided to come back. He decided to text Esposito to see how the tracking was coming along.

_Have you got anything yet? –Castle_

_No, no tips have come in since the alert was put out, and no one has seen his car either- Espo_

_Strange-Castle_

_How's Beckett doing?_

Castle looked up from his phone and looked at Kate who was sleeping peacefully. He smiled a little.

_Kate is doing fine, currently sleeping, peacefully I might add._

_Kate?_

Rick imagined Esposito lifting an eyebrow as he typed the message.

_Er, yeah, I've been calling her Kate since riding in the ambulance._

_She must really be medicated, to let you call her that._

Rick snorted a little, but couldn't help but think it was true.

_Well, she called me Rick, only once though._

_Yep, it's defiantly the medication. I remember the time I had some after the first time I got shot…_

Rick smiled a little amusement that had to be an interesting story.

_What happened?_

_I would tell you, but Ryan thinks that's a story better left for another time and you probably won't want to wake Beckett up._

Rick was about to send a reply when he heard the shuffling of feet in the hallway. It was strange since Kate's room was fairly isolated from all the other rooms and no one really came down that way.

_Hold on one second, I'm hearing something in the hallway._ Rick alerted Esposito.

Picking up a nearby miniature lamp, Rick opened the door and looked out into the hallway. Not seeing anybody, but still cautious, he stepped out further and walked back and forth checking nearby corners. Still not seeing anyone, Rick went back into the room. Sitting back down in the chair, he texted Esposito again.

_False alarm, I must be hearing things._

_It's cool, as long as you're staying alert, best thing that can be done right now._

_Got anything on Demming?_

_No, it's like he disappeared or something._

_Hmm that pretty weird, since he left_

Rick was about to finish the text, but he heard shuffling again. This time it was right outside the door. Rick started to get up from the chair, when the door opened, which startled Rick, causing him to hit the SEND button on his phone. A man wearing blue scrubs entered the room. This man was no stranger to Rick; no he knew damn well who those green eyes belonged to.

"Demming." Rick said through gritted teeth.

Taking off the face cover, Demming's smirk was apparent.

"Writer boy."

"What the hell are you doing here?" Rick asked, even though he already knew the answer.

"Finishing what I started."

"You're a damned idiot if you think I'm going to let to you lay a hand on Kate." Rick said. Now, Rick was being slowly walking towards Demming, his fists clenched.

"Not like I haven't already." Demming said smirking.

That did it for Rick. Throwing his arm back and then forward, he hit Demming squarely in the jaw.

Demming stumbled a little. Chuckling he said "She was a feisty, but compliant little bitch after a while."

Again, Rick punched Demming, this time it was his right eye.

"It was so damn easy. Just a little threat here and there, telling her I would hurt anyone she told."

Rick then punched Demming in the chest, hard.

Demming just continued chuckling. "You know what the best part was? The fact that she was such a good little whore. The way she felt each time I-" Demming was cut off by Rick tackling him to the ground and continuously punching him in the face and chest.

"She is not a whore! She is a beautiful, kind, selfless, strong and dedicated woman, you sick bastard!" Rick exclaimed while assaulting Demming.

Suddenly there was stirring from the bed.

"Rick, what's going on?" Kate asked.

Momentarily distracted, Rick had stopped punching Demming. Demming took advantage of the opportunity and pinned Rick to the ground.

"Great timing Katie, now you can watch your precious author get killed before you do." Demming's voice was starting to get weak from all the punching Rick had done.

At the sound of Demming's voice, Kate automatically became alert.

"Get the hell off him Demming!" Kate exclaimed, trying to get up from the bed.

"I would think twice before doing that, especially if you wish to say any last words to him." Demming said, placing his hand over Rick's throat. "Just a little squeeze of the windpipe is enough for a quick death."

Kate froze in place. Her eyes darted between Demming and Rick. Finally, she said 'Let him go, kill me instead."

Demming snorted "How very noble of you. Letting yourself get killed in the place of someone else."

"It's my job to protect others." Kate said simply.

"Kate, please don't-"Rick's plea was cut off by Demming squeezing his throat.

Kate had to contain the rage that was building in her at the site of Rick being hurt.

"I said let him go Demming, now."Kate said in a calm, but forceful tone.

"Mmm, you know what? I don't think I will." Just as Demming was about to squeeze Rick's throat again, the door flew open.

"NYPD put your hands in the air." Esposito yelled.

Demming released Rick's throat and put his hands in the air.

Ryan came in put the cuffs on Demming. After listing the charges and being told his rights, Demming was being hauled out of the room.

"This is far from over you little bitch." Demming said in a hoarse voice. Rick was about to make another move on Demming, when Esposito stopped him.

"As much as I'd like to see a replay, you already did a number on him."

Rick just nodded and backed off, having cooled down a little.

"Are both of you alright?"

"I'm fine, Kate?" Rick asked.

Rick turned to see Kate having unshed tears in her eyes.

"Kate?" he asked again, concern evident in his voice.

Kate waved her free hand dismissively. "I'm fine."

"Um,okay, I'll be going back to the precinct, I'll see you guys later." Esposito said before leaving.

Rick walked over to Kate's bedside and asked again. "Are you okay?"

Kate smiled and wiped the tears that were beginning to form.

"I'm fine, I just realized something."

Rick raised an eyebrow. "What is it?"

Kate voice trembled a little as she spoke.

"That I'm free."


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: Yay! Another chapter is up. Also, I'll soon be putting up 'deleted scenes' from this story on my profile for people to vote on which ones they want.**

After everything had settled down, Kate wound up going back to sleep, with Rick also sleeping, in his chair right next to her bed. The next morning, Rick brought Kate her daily dose of coffee along with a bear claw and bacon and eggs from the cafeteria. As they ate, they talked about non-important things, avoided the topic that loomed over them like a dark cloud.

When they were done eating, Rick offered to play a card game with a pack of cards he bought in the gift shop. Kate requested to play Go Fish, so they did. On round three of the game, Kate had gotten another match and Rick pouted.

"Cheater." He whined.

"How could I possibly cheat at Go Fish?" Kate asked incredulously.

"You were the one who shuffled the cards this round." Rick accused.

Kate scoffed. "You're sitting right across from me, you would have noticed if I was cheating, or are your observational skills fading?" she asked teasingly.

Rick's smile dropped for a split second, before returning.

"Of course not, but you still could have slipped a card or something…." Rick was interrupted by a knock at the door. Lanie entered.

"Good morning you two." She said, and Rick and Kate returned the greeting. Kate shrugged her shoulders.

"I'm feeling alright, a lot better than last night."

Lanie nodded and turned to Rick. "Out Writer Boy." She said

"What? Why?" he asked, a tinge of whining in his tone.

"You've had her all last night and this morning, so it's time to share."

"What am I? A puppy?" Kate asked.

"No, Castle just needs to learn to share." Lanie said. Pointing to the door, she said. "Out, also Ryan and Esposito need to talk to you, they're at the precinct."

Rick cast a concerned glance toward Kate. Kate waved her hand dismissively, saying "Go, I'll be fine."

With a slight pout, Rick turned and left.

Lanie chuckled a little.

"Men." she said, shaking her head.

Rick arrived at the precinct a few minutes later after leaving the hospital. He made a beeline for Ryan and Esposito as he spotted them in the break room.

"Lanie said you needed to talk to me."

"Yeah, we've got some bad news." Ryan said.

Rick furrowed his eyebrows in worry. "What kind of bad news?" He asked slowly.

"Demming is pressing assault charges against you." Esposito said.

"What I did was in self-defense. He could have hurt me or more importantly, Kate." Rick argued.

Ryan nodded. " We know that, but he could still try, due considering the amount of damage you did."

"How bad is it?"

"Go see for yourself. Talk to him and see if you can get him to drop the charges."

Rick nodded and headed to the holding cell where Demming had been placed.

Noticing Rick approach, Demming smirked.

"So, did you come back for more?" he asked.

Rick cut to the chase. "I want you to drop the assault charges you're pressing against me."

Demming chuckled. "Why should I?"

Lowering his voice, Rick said, "Because you and I both know that what I did was in self-defense, and either way, your ass will be behind bars after one trial."

Demming pretended to consider. "I'll have to think about it."

Rick scowled. "You better consider pretty damn quick." He snapped.

Demming said nothing. A question came to Rick's mind that he was dying to ask.

"Why her? Why did you choose Kate?"

"I was getting bored of the usual girls I picked, heiresses that would keep their mouth shut to uphold their reputation and were easy to make submissive."

Rick glared, shocked by the man's lack of feeling.

"I picked Kate because she seemed so," a malevolent smile formed on Demming's face. "_Extraordinary."_

A look of realization took over Rick's face and his face drained of all its color. "No." he muttered.

Demming smile was full on now. "Yes," he said. "It was your lovely book that made me look for her in the first place. Your description of her made me want to see the real Nikki Heat, and I wasn't disappointed."

Rick now felt like he was going to be sick.

Demming just continued. "You didn't make it hard since you gave away where she worked in the dedication. And then, everything fell into place after that. So, technically, I should be thanking you, you helped make these last few months... interesting."

Rick couldn't take it anymore. He had to get out of there. Walking out of the holding cell area, he walked toward the elevators, vaguely hearing Ryan call out his name. He didn't stop; he just wanted to get out of there.

Getting into his car, Rick just sat there, letting the feeling of guilt consume him.

He had caused this. He was the reason Kate was in this mess. Although it was indirect, it was still his fault. It seemed like Kate had more problems after he published the book than before it. First the obsessive Nikki Heat fan and then Demming. If he hadn't published _Heat Wave, _she probably wouldn't have been sitting in a hospital bed at the moment.

Rick's hands clenched the steering wheel tightly. He had to stop feeling guilty and sorry for himself. Kate needed someone there for her, and he wanted to be that someone. He would help her heal; no matter how long it took .He would be there for her, always. Maybe in time, he could show her his true feelings for her and perhaps she would return them.

With a new determination, Rick drove back to the hospital, anxious to see the woman that his heart belonged to and always would.

**AN: So, too sappy at the end? I couldn't resist, since I just saw the Phantom of the Opera today and needed a bit of a pick me up, if that's what you can call it. Anyway, you know what to do!**


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: Sorry for how long this chapter took to be published. I had a problem with writing the beginning and then I had the epiphany of doing a little time jump. Anyway, here you go.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Castle. **

The next two days went smoothly. The doctor allowed Kate to be discharged, but she had to stay with someone since she needed help with her wounds. Which was why her and Rick were arguing on the day she was supposed to be leaving the hospital.

"Really Rick, I don't want to impose on you and your family." She said.

Rick had invited her to stay at his loft and Kate was trying to talk him out of it.

"Nonsense, Mother and Alexis are thrilled that you're coming. Besides, the doctor did say you need to be with someone for a while and you can stay at my loft for as long as you like." _And maybe longer, _he thought to himself.

Kate huffed, realizing he was right. She would need help changing the dressing of her wounds and possibly other things. The doctor had put a brace on her right leg, because he had found an untreated sprain that hadn't healed properly. She had asked for crutches instead of a wheelchair, which the doctor allowed.

"Okay, fine." Kate grumbled.

Rick beamed and gestured to the wheelchair.

"Shall we get going then?"

Kate nodded and got into the wheelchair. They went to the entrance of the hospital where Rick's car was waiting for them. After helping Kate into the passenger seat, Rick went got in on the driver's side. Kate looked at him warily.

"Just drive carefully." She said.

Rick nodded, knowing Kate was usually used to driving.

Kate furrowed her eyebrows, clearly thinking about something.

"What about clothes? All of my stuff is at _his _place." She mumbled.

"We can go there if you want, unless you'd rather not." Rick offered.

Kate thought about it for a minute. There were other items she wanted to get from the apartment besides clothes.

"Let's go." She replied.

Rick just nodded and started the car. When they arrived at the building, Rick got out of the car and got the crutches out of the trunk, before helping Kate out of the car and handing her the crutches. They rode the elevator in silence. When they reached floor, Rick could see Kate hesitate a little.

"Are you sure?" he asked. Kate just nodded in response.

When they arrived at the door, Kate told him that there was a key under the mat. Kate took a breath as Rick opened the door. She walked in and looked around; everything looked the same, but felt different. Maybe it was because there wasn't any fear in the atmosphere or tension. Kate led the way to the bedroom, where most of her stuff was. Kate tried to avoid looking at the bed as she told Rick where the suitcases were. She opened the first two dresser drawers, where all her clothing was. After all her clothes her packed, Kate opened the nightstand drawer, where a picture of her and her mother was. When she closed the drawer, Kate looked up at the bed, taking a breath and closing her eyes.

"Kate?" Rick asked concern in his voice.

"That's everything in here. I think I have some stuff in the living room." she said, before walking out of the bedroom as fast as the crutches would allow.

Kate looked around the living room, looking for anything that was hers. Not seeing anything, she checked the drawers of the end table, trying to avoid looking at the couch where _it _happened. When she opened the last drawer, Kate froze; right next to her book was the roll of duct tape. Kate quickly grabbed the book and slammed the drawer shut. When she looked around again, her eyes landed on the couch. She swallowed the lump n her throat, trying to push back the memories that were in her head, without much success. She could feel herself break down as the memories came back to her.

_Kate felt her pulse quicken as Demming took off her bra. Her cries of protests her muffled by the gag he had put on her. She gasped in pain as she felt him bite both her breasts, hard. Kate felt her pants being lowered and heard Demming undo his belt. She was hyperventilating now, very aware of what was about to happen._

"_I bet that author wishes he could touch you like this. Then again, nobody will want you after learn how much of a whore you are." He sneered._

_Kate could feel the tears streaming down her cheeks. Then, she felt him violate her._

Kate wasn't aware of the sobs that wracked her body, making her shake uncontrollably.

"No more, stop, no more." she mumbled.

Suddenly, two arms wrapped around her, trying to comfort her.

"Shh, Kate, it's going be alright. Come back to me Kate." She heard the voice say.

"I'm s-sorry." She mumbled.

"Hey," Rick said, gently turning her around. "Look at me." He tilted her head up, making her look at him. "You have nothing to be sorry for." He said, wiping Kate's tears away with his thumb.

"Thank you." She whispered, leaning her head onto his shoulder.

Rick furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. "For what?"

"For being here for me." She murmured.

"Always Kate," he murmured, kissing her forehead. "Always."

**AN: Okay next up is the epilogue, in which Kate will tell her story. My goal is to have the epilogue up before the year mark for this story comes. Well, until then, you know what to do! Oh also, I have the description and the poll for the alternate scenes on my profile. Feel free to vote!**


	12. Epilogue

**AN: Okay, here is the epilogue! This will be my first officially complete story. I would to thanks everyone who reviewed, favorited, or put this story on alert. It means a lot to me. Again, go to my profile to vote for the alternate scene you want me to write.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Castle.**

_Epilogue_

Rick and Kate were sitting on the couch, watching a movie. It was three days after Kate was released from the hospital, and she was adjusting as best as she could. After her breakdown in the apartment, Kate had been quiet for the rest of the day. Rick didn't push her, realizing she needed space. Kate finally came out of her room for dinner, her demeanor a little brighter.

Kate hadn't really been paying attention to the movie all that much. She was too busy thinking about the past few days and also about telling her story. She had decided right then and there that she would tell Rick what happened, all of it.

As the end credits rolled, Rick turned off the TV and faced Kate, noticing the anxious, but determined expression her face.

"Kate?" he asked in a concerned tone.

"I want to tell you." She said simply.

Rick didn't need ask what she was talking about, the topic had been looming over them, and he was just waiting for when Kate was ready to talk.

"I don't know where to start." She sighed.

"The beginning is always a good place." Rick offered.

Kate nodded. "I met Demmng in the precinct gym. He had offered to hold my punching bag for me and after that he asked me out to have coffee with him, and I accepted. Things seemed to go smoothly after that. When he worked on that case with us back in May, I thought I had fallen in love with him. He was so affectionate and loving. We had been dating for almost two months, when he had asked me to move in with him. I didn't hesitate in accepting. His demeanor started to change a week after I moved in." She hesitated, trying to calm herself.

"He became a little controlling and then we had been arguing about something trivial, when he slapped me. I was shocked and became furious at him. He apologized repeatedly and swore he would never do it again. "Kate chuckled bitterly."I believed him. It was a few days before he slapped me again. I had decided right then and there that I was going to leave him. I had been gradually packing my things, when he caught me. When he asked me what I was doing, I told him the truth. Before I knew it, he had grabbed my hair and threw me down onto the ground and his fist came into contact with my chest. I pulled out my gun and shot him in the arm and chest. Unfortunately, the shots weren't fatal and he forced me to take him to the hospital. He took my gun away from me after that and locked it in a drawer. He then started to beat me after that. He would go for my chest and legs, knowing nobody would see the bruises. The second time I tried to escape; I had packed up all my things and planned to live in a hotel until I found another apartment. Demming wasn't home that day and he had the car, so I had to walk. I had barely even walked a block, when he spotted me. I tried to run, but he caught up to me and dragged me back to the apartment and beat me. He then threatened that he would kill anyone I told about the abuse. The beatings were a daily thing, but one night the routine changed." Kate took a deep breath, preparing for the worst part.

Rick immediately noticed her reaction and gently took her hand in his to comfort her. He saw a sad smile cross her face as she continued her story.

"I was reading on the couch one night, when he came in. He told me he wanted to have sex and I refused. He didn't care." She whispered. "He climbed on top of me and I started to punch him and flail my legs, but that didn't stop him. He forced my hands above my head and taped them together as well as my ankles. I pleaded for him to stop as he began to undress me. He ignored me and gagged me. He told me he thought I looked pretty bound and gagged." She said bitterly. "As he finished undressing me, he told me no one would want me once they knew how much of a whore I was and then he-he r-raped m-me" she finished, losing her composure.

Rick quickly took her in his arms and tried to soothe her.

"He continued to rape me almost every night after that. I would zone out, and try to act like I wasn't there." Kate mumbled into Rick's shirt.

'"Oh Kate." Rick whispered, running his fingers through her hair to attempt to calm her.

They stayed like that for a while, with Rick whispering soothing things to her and Kate quietly sobbing into his shirt. Finally, Kate lifted her head up and Rick whipped away her tears with his thumb.

"The one thing I don't understand is, why? Why did he pick me?"

As she asked this, Kate immediately noticed the guilty and remorseful expression on Rick's face.

"Rick?"

"He picked you because you were extraordinary." Rick choked out.

Kate furrowed her eyebrows in confusion. "I don't understand, and why do you look so guilty?"

"He picked you because of me."

"I don't get it, what do you have to do with this?"

"You weren't some random woman he had picked; Demming had been searching for you."

"Why though?" Kate was now confused as ever.

"He read my book and decided to meet the real Nikki Heat." He whispered. "When I was talking to him about dropping the assault charges, he thanked me. He told me I helped make these last few months interesting" Rick said in disgust.

"No," Kate said with ferocity in her voice "don't blame yourself for what happened. You couldn't have known what he had planned, none of us did."

"I know you're right, it just I still feel responsible for-"Rick was cut off by Kate putting a finger to his lips.

"You shouldn't feel responsible for anything. Like I said, no one knew what he had planned."

Rick just nodded. They were silent for a few moments, with Kate's head resting on Rick's chest. Kate decided to ask him something.

"Rick?"

"Yes?" he mumbled into her hair.

"Why didn't you go to the Hamptons with Gina?"

"I just couldn't" he sighed. "Something in my gut told me not to go. I guess it was a good thing I listened."

"Yeah."

Rick decided at that moment to try to tell Kate how he felt without overwhelming her

"Kate?"

"Yeah?"

"I just want you to know that I never would and never will leave you and that I will always be there for you when you need me. I care about you Kate, a lot"

"Thank you Rick," she sighed. "I care about you a lot too." Her eyes portrayed an emotion Rick couldn't quite place. "I just need some time."

Rick smiled and nodded. "We have all the time in the world."

**THE END**

**AN: Okay it is officially over! Thanks again to everyone. One more thing, I plan on doing a separate segment that deals with Demming. I did not want to do a major time jump for the initial story, since realistically a court would probably not see the case for months. So, I apologize for any confusion or possible annoyance, but there will be something.**


End file.
